The sequencing of the human genome has stimulated the demands for DNA synthesis for hybridization, amplification and sequence analysis. Common DNA probes of primers are used once or twice, but typical methods for their synthesis prepares many thousand reactions. Orchid Biocomputer Inc. has prepared microfluidic chips and instrumentation for chemical synthesis. These devices allow minimal consumption of reagents for the preparation of 96 or 384 compounds from solid supports. It is the object of this grant to develop and adapt this microfluidic technology for the high throughput preparation of DNA in a cost-effective manner.